reaction
by pokemoncha
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, and life has been kicking your ass pretty badly lately. Ok, no, that's an understatement. Life has literally fucked you in the ass dry, drenched you in honey, unleashed a horde of angry, wild bees on you and then laughed at your pitiful remains. Life's kind of a real bitch, you've noticed. warnings: implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, a/b/o


Your name is Dave Strider, and life has been kicking your ass pretty badly lately.

Ok, no, that's an understatement. Life has literally fucked you in the ass dry, drenched you in honey, unleashed a horde of angry, wild bees on you and then laughed at your pitiful remains.

Life's kind of a real bitch, you've noticed.

You flop yourself backwards on your bed with a sigh, rubbing your -now somewhat bigger than usual- stomach. You hate that you've been burdened with this bullshit, just because you're an omega, and you just had the misfortune of having an alpha as best friend. An alpha who had been so concerned about you, that he forgot that you went in heat every once a month. And who came over during said heat.

And couldn't fight off his instincts when he smelled you.

You roll onto your side, shuddering as you force yourself not to let your mind wander back to The Incident. Yes, with capital letters because so far, it's had one hell of an impact on your life.

God, this really shouldn't be happening. You should be going out, having fun, meeting up with friends, even experimenting with romance maybe, and being a teenager in general.

Yet here you are: 16 years old squirt, staying at home and hiding yourself to avoid getting hateful comments thrown at you, because your best friend knocked you up.

Your best friend who now was too terrified to talk to you, even if this whole bullshit was his fault.

You huff in frustration, because someone like you is not fit to play little housewife. You are not fit for being an omega, much less for raising a kid.

You sort of wonder what you will do with it when it's born.

Not that you care or anything, because you don't care at all what happens to that thing growing inside you.

Still. You may not care, but you're not cruel. You won't kill this… kid, you guess.

Not that abortion is even offered, because nooooooo if young omegas get impregnated it's their own responsibility, because it isn't just _their_ body anymore. They shouldn't have provoked the alpha who forced them to have sex with them, because their scent during a heat is really their fault, right? Because having heats is _really_ something they asked for, right?!

You nearly scream in your pillow in frustration. Fuck, you plain out despise everything and anything right now. Damn everyone and their omega downgrading mindsets.

"Lil man?" a gruff voice sounds from your bedroom door. You roll onto your back again and lift you head a bit to see Bro leaning against the doorframe of your room(you hadn't even heard him coming, what the fuck). His face is as impassive as ever, but living with him since forever has given you the advantage to see past that, and recognize the worry.

"What," you huff out.

"Somethin' on your mind?" he asks you.

You roll your eyes. Really? He's going to ask that? "No shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck you, Watson."

"Broooooo," you groan, "what do you want?"

He shrugs, barely noticeable. "Nothin' I guess. Just checking in on you. Duty as your guardian"

You sigh. "I'm fine. There, duty as guardian done, get out."

"Don't be such a brat," he murmurs, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking over to sit next to you on your bed, "really, what's bothering you?"

"Oh, you know," you mumble, waving your hand in a 'so so' gesture, "same as before. Nothing new, really."

"The offer for tearing Egbert a new one still stands."

"Please don't."

"Hm," he grunts, "bastard deserves it, after what he did to ya."

"I suppose," you say, sitting up straight, "but can we please not talk about that?"

He nods. "Sure. Whatever's comfortable for you, lil man."

"Thanks," you sigh, letting yourself slump against him, taking in his musky alpha scent as he snakes an arm around your shoulders. His smell made you feel secure, protected, if you will, although that's probably your omega instincts speaking. Nevertheless, it was nice and you're particularly purring as a result.

"You want something to eat?" he asks after a little while, nudging you.

You nod. Now that he mentions it, you are kind of hungry. "Yeah, sounds good. Can you go get us some McD's? I want a Big Mac."

He chuckles, ruffling your hair. "Sure thing lil dude. Anything for the queen."

You scoff. "Idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

"Goddammit Bro." You shove him off your bed (or at least try to). "Don't be an ass."

He stands up with a laugh. "Whatever you say Dave," he says as he walks out of your room. "Don't burn the apartment down while I'm gone!" he calls before you hear the front door slam shut.

You sit still for a few moments before you flop backwards on your bed again and pull out your iPod.

…

**== Be the youngest Egbert.**

You are now the youngest Egbert, whose name happens to be John. It seems that currently you are making your homework, but really, you can't concentrate. There's just too much going through your head today.

Well, if you're honest with yourself, you have had too much to think about in the last few months.

First of all, you've hurt your best friend in the worst possible way, while you promised you'd protect him from exactly that. Way to destroy trust, you asshole.

Secondly, a week or so later you got a phone call from his furious sounding brother, and the memory makes you shiver. He sounded about ready to kick your ass to the moon and back, and for good reason. He threatened to, in his words, 'pull your asshole inside out' and you're still not sure if he's actually going to come do that or not. Not that you don't deserve that, but still.

And then there came the second phone call from the Strider household. Oh god.

You still remember it vividly. It had been three weeks since The Incident, and two since the first time they called. Your dad had picked up, and you remember he kept shooting disapproving glances at you as he talked to Bro. When he hung up, he immediately strode over to sit next you, and with a look that just screamed 'Son, I am disappointed', he told you Bro had had Dave tested, and he was carrying a child.

Your child.

You recall feeling nauseous, sick all of the sudden, panic settling in your stomach, and before you knew it, you had fled to your bedroom and locked yourself in for the next few days.

With a groan, you force yourself to stop thinking about the memory, and give your homework a defeated look. There's no way you're going to able to concentrate on- what is this even, physics? Maths? You don't know- and sighing you close your book.

You feel tired and guilty, and you just want everything to go back to the way it was before this whole alpha/omega crap came into play. Back when Dave was still a cocky bastard who wasn't afraid of anything, and you were still the dorky sidekick. Back when the world seemed like this perfect place without anything bad happening ever.

You miss those careless days a lot.

You're snapped out of your thoughts by a knock and your bedroom door opening. Your father tells you dinner is ready.

You're not hungry, and you say so.

"Son, you have to eat."

"Really don't feel like it, Dad."

He lets out a tired sigh. "Be sure to warm up some food later John."

"Don't worry Dad, I will." You probably won't.

"Alright." And with that, he leaves, closing your door and leaving you alone in your room again.

You silently look back down at your school books, and you figure you can't afford to fail any more tests.

You exhale wearily, and open your books again.


End file.
